Kingdom Naruto Loveless
by Sora-sama91
Summary: RikuSora, SasuNaru, AxelRoxas, SoubiRituska Riku, Sasuke, Axel, and Soubi are all Fighters and their Ukes are Sacrifices! They meet eachother during batteles and...became friends? A Akemi and Kyo Production its better than i make it sound i swear! lol X


'I'm Sora Strife

This is a fanfic inspired by the show and manga Loveless witch is also a yaoi! And just to say it I OWN NOTHING!! AND IF I DID YOU COULD BET THING WOULD BE SO MUCH FUNNER!!

_**Kingdom Loveless CH 1**_

'_I'm Sora Strife. My big bro is the one and only Cloud Strife. I have two younger brothers too. My younger brothers and I…are triplets. Ventus and Roxas Strife, they look more alike to each other than they do to me. But its ok, they don't do anything unless I'm there too…so I never feel left out for not looking like them. Even though we all live together…we lost our parents, so Cloud always took care of us. When our parents died we were only 5 and Cloud was 13, even tough he didn't have too he dropped out of school and started working to earn money to support us. Many of our relatives told Cloud to stay in school and they would pay for our lives…but Cloud just brushed them off. Ever since he was small and we were first born, the four of us were very close. So he wouldn't let anyone else take care of us. But 4 months ago…Cloud disappeared. We haven't seen him since. The 3 of us are very worried…but there was nothing we could do…we were useless…though 3 weeks ago we started getting money in the mail…from Cloud…or at least the letter said 'Cloud' but we didn't think it was him…this was nothing like Cloud'_

"Sora! Let's go! Do you wanna be late for the new school year?!" Ven Shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hang on! I FRIKIN COMING!" Sora yelled back. "Hehe …you overslept so we ate your breakfast! Hope you don't mind! Hahahaha"

"Roxas you …! Why didn't you just wake me up?!" Growled the bigger brunette

"Because it's funnier this way." Said the smirking blond Roxas as he dashed out the door to escape a seriously pissed off Sora. But Sora was right on his heels followed by a laughing Ven.

It went on till Sora caught Roxas with a powerful tackle, right at the front gate of their new school. Ven was just standing on the side chuckling as his brothers wrested in the middle of the front gate to school…with many eyes on both him and his fighting siblings.

"Ok! Enough!" Ven saw a tall silver haired, aqua green eyed boy running toward his bickering twins. "Umm…hi I'm Ven. And don't bother trying to get those two to stop…I've tried and got seriously injur-" just when Ven was about to finish the sentence the silver haired tall guy picked Sora up off of Roxas, who by the way was laughing uncontrollably, and held him from behind as Sora stared at Ven in shock. He ceased his movements and tried to take a look at who was holding him back from murdering his brother.

But before he saw the face he heard the voice, the calm, soothing, sexy voice behind him that made him shiver at how close it was to his neck. "You calm now?" the voice asked. All Sora could do was lightly nod as both his brothers stared at him and this person. As soon as he nodded he was set free from the person's hold and as his feet touched the ground he spun on his heels to see this person who's voice made his hair stand on end.(no pun intended…lol you know how Sora's hair is all spiky and seems to defy gravity) Once his water blue eyes meet this person's aqua green ones his breath hitched, his heart skipped several beats, and he could not move. This person in front of him was the most beautiful thing Sora had ever seen.

The same could be said for this mystery person. He too was caught in a trance, much like Sora's. He was thinking Sora was some kind of angel sent from heaven. His innocent blue eyes, tuned yet soft stomach (he was grabbing Sora from behind, remember) his creamy yet slightly tanned skin.

For what seemed like hours they stood there just staring at each other. Oblivious to the staring people and Sora's younger brothers. There was nothing else. Till someone had to talk.

"Um…hi I'm Roxas. Thanks for pulling Sora off me. I thought I was a goner!" Just when Roxas started his sentence the trance was broken; to the displeasure of both staring 16 year olds (their that's how old they are now stop asking!). Once the silver haired male looked at Roxas he saw the big goofy grin and an outstretched hand. He took the hand and said "hey I'm Riku…no problem."

Sora thought for a moment '_Riku…Riku…damn why is that so familiar…wait! Doesn't "Riku" mean "Land" and "Sora" means "Sky" Land and Sky! Thank you who ever gave me that name!'_ but as he thought he failed to notice Riku had his hand outstretched to him. Riku cleared his throat loudly and nervously as Sora kept on thinking.

Once Sora heard the loud noise Riku made he looked at Riku's face then down to his hand and blushed, but shook it anyways saying "Hi. Sora. How are you?" in a small voice. Lucky Riku and Ven caught it while Roxas told Sora to speak louder…yet again annoying Sora, who glared at him as hard as he could but didn't let go of Riku's hand…well till Riku said "Um…Sora…I kinda need my hand back." Sora looked confused for a minute…till he looked down at his hand and noticed he was still holding Riku's, then turned bright red. "S-so-sorry…" was all he could stutter out. Riku chuckled lightly and said "hehe…cool…I get a cute little Sacrifice like you…well I'll see you later, Sora."

As Riku walked away…Sora stared…and stared…then fell flat on his face. _'What the hell did he mean by 'sacrifice?'!'_ "Um…Sora…the bell ra-" Just as Ven almost finished his sentence, Sora bolted from his place on the ground and dashed to the school doors.

Sora wondered about what Riku had said this morning, all day. _'where have I heard I heard "Sacrifice" before…wait…don't tell me…is this just like that manga I read before…Loveless…no. Not possible that was just a story…I shouldn't think of it too much!'_ He was brought out of his thought when Ven and Roxas started talking to him "Sora! Schools over lets go!" Roxas yelled "Huh what? Oh ok lets go." With out even hearing his brothers talk behind him he walked to the front gate of school and who else but Riku to be standing there waiting for him.

"Riku? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Sora."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…you are my Sacrifice and I am your Fighter. I am at your disposal, Sora."

Akemi: Well that was CH 1 and so read and review!

Kyo: and just to say it again Akemi owns nothing so don't sue!

Akemi: oh! Kyo when did you get here! hugs Kyo

Kyo: lol Damn Akemi who gave you sugar! hugs back

Akemi: oh yeah Kyo is my Boyfriend! He helped me with this CHAP!! Lol

Kyo: and this is a chapter we are detecting to Kano! Akemi's best friend! Who reads everything we write!

Akemi: Now to end it….REVEIW PLEASE!! And give me some cookies! And give Kyo some cake! And REVIEW!! puppy eyes and the famous pout Pweasss! tears tears

Kyo: Well Akemi and I will get done with the next Chapter faster if we get some good reviews! And some SasuNaru will be coming up soon….and by the way I'm not gay…I don't do the limes and lemons! Akemi dose!

Akemi: Next chap Sasuke and Naruto meet and become "Joyless" for obvious reasons! And by the way Rituska and Soubi will come up later too! As well as-

Kyo: AKEMI!! SHUT UP! Anyways it gets better! So keep reading!


End file.
